


Этажом ниже

by agent_v



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, In This House We're In Denial, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_v/pseuds/agent_v
Summary: Хорошие мальчики не носят рваные джинсы.





	Этажом ниже

Баки почти сто, а он вынужден скрывать свои отношения, потому что его пассия под опекой эксцентричного миллиардера с целым арсеналом огнестрела в подвале и слегка — на земной орбите. Нет, не то чтобы Барнс боялся, вовсе нет, просто сам факт того, что обстоятельства сложились именно так, заставляет его самую малость напрягаться.  
Если бы в сорок пятом ему сказали, что всё сложится именно так, он бы десять раз подумал, падать с поезда или нет.

Суть в том, что Паркер ужасный засранец, и Баки просто крайне недоумевает, почему этого никто не понимает.  
В Нат как будто материнский инстинкт просыпается. У Стива отцовский, Старк вообще отдельная тема, которая совмещает в себе первых два инстинкта, наставническую роль, роль вдохновителя, спонсора, делового партнёра и чего-то ещё дохера духовного. Все остальные просто ссутся кипятком. Сэм не ссытся, молоток, постоянно подкалывает Паркера, но тот не обижается, смешной такой, иногда не знает, ответить остротой или просто поржать.

С другой стороны, он рад, что никто не понимает, потому что не знает, что бы делал, дрочи на Питера кто-то ещё. Казалось бы, как связаны статус засранца и способность дрочить на Паркера? Баки скажет, что напрямую! Типа… он уверен, что прямо сейчас Питер сидит напротив него, согнув ногу в колене, в своих узких черных джинсах с прорезями на бёдрах и коленях не просто так.

Питер не просыпается утром и не выхватывает из шкафа первый попавшийся шмот, не садится напротив, потому что кто-то сказал «кидайся в кресло», не сгибает ногу в колене, потому что привык так сидеть. О нет. Паркер умный хитрый засранец. И он совершенно умышлено надевает утром штаны с дырками, потому что знает, что сегодня он будет со Мстителями, слушать истории Тора, и самое лучшее место там, где Баки может рассматривать его целиком и полностью.

Хорошо сработано, засранец. Баки в сердцах повозмущался бы чуть дольше, если бы не дырки в джинсах. Баки подвисает, когда думает о том, что хочет засунуть в них свои пальцы, трогая тёплую кожу. Никто не замечает этого, потому что подвисает Баки с завидным постоянством, и не только из-за того, что думает о том, как был хорош трах с Паркером прошлой ночью. Короче, никто не реагирует на любую странную хуйню, которая происходит с Баки, если только он не начинает неконтролируемо убивать людей, а такими непотребствами он больше не занимается. Всё под контролем.

Кроме Паркера и его ног.  
То есть это серьёзно никого больше не напрягает? Баки переводит взгляд на Нат, которая просто втихаря угорает с него. Ладно, пускай, всё равно она чуть ли не единственная, кто может в анализ окружающей действительности и соответствующие выводы. Ну и ещё она однажды спалила, как Барнс прижимал Паркера к стене, и отнюдь не для того, чтобы отжать у него наличку, как это делают уёбки из Квинса. Жить хотят все, так что они сошлись на хранении дипломатической тайны.

— Паркер, попробуй! — зовёт Клинт, и Баки оборачивается, отрывая глаза от чужих коленок.  
Бартон сделал какой-то коктейль и демонстративно уложил сверху листики мяты, когда все на него обернулись.  
— Не спаивай мне ребёнка, — говорит Старк.

«Господи, ребёнка», — думает Баки, качая головой и прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Мне уже можно! — выдаёт Питер, довольно улыбаясь и радуясь тому факту, что он взрослый и ему, мать вашу, уже наливают.

«Господи, уже можно!» — ещё более отчаянно думает Баки.

Дальше Паркеру лень обходить диван, на котором устроился сам Баки и Нат, он намеревается забрать свой восхитительный алкогольный коктейль через спинку дивана.

«О нет», — думает Баки, видя надвигающегося Питера.

— О нет, — успевает пробормотать он, когда Питер ставит колено в недопустимой близости от его ног и хочет потянуться к Клинту.

Диваны в гостиной Старка хорошие, удобные. И Питер об этом стопроцентно помнит, когда его колено тонет в мягких диванных подушках.

— Ой, — смеётся он, заваливаясь набок и хватая Барнса за плечи, чтобы не упасть. Тот ловит его одной рукой за бедро, второй - за предплечье, больше инстинктивно, чем умышленно.  
Умышленно сегодня работает только засранец Паркер. Который только смеётся, мол, ха-ха, я такой неловкий, как смешно, вот умора, умереть со смеху можно.

— Ты бы не делал резких движений рядом с Барнсом, — снова комментирует Старк, — его может переклинить.

«Вот тут-то ты прав, дружище», — думает Баки и медленно убирает руки, возведя глаза к Господу, а попадая на короткий взгляд Питера.

Тот всё-таки тянется через спинку дивана и забирает свой коктейль.

Он не возвращается в своё кресло, а садится между ними с Наташей, складывая ноги по-турецки и втягивая через трубочку коктейль. Баки не знает, куда смотреть, и, кажется, его реально начинает клинить.

Кресло, на котором сидел Питер, занимает Ванда. Она со своими мозговыми штуками-дрюками тоже в курсе, хотя она в курсе всего бытия, это её бремя, так что воспитательных бесед с ней проводить не понадобилось. Но то, что она села именно туда, как бы подтверждает то, что она на их стороне. Теперь, если Баки положит руку на колено Паркера, никто не увидит сбоку из-за Наташи, и никто посторонний не сядет напротив из-за Ванды. Остальные пути обзора закрывают спинка дивана и сам Барнс. Клёво быть качком.

— Зачетно! — говорит Питер, пока Баки двумя пальцами поглаживает его колено, пока ещё не забираясь под прорезь джинс.  
— А то! — восклицает Клинт. — Я назвал его Спайдеркири, специально для тебя.

Всем смешно, а Баки шутки не понял, судя по лицу Стива — он тоже. Ох уж это поколение игрек.

Делегация медленно расходится. У Баки в голове уже тысяча и один способ, как можно трахнуть Паркера, не снимая с него джинсы.

Питер под боком нагревается, как чертов паяльник. Это говорит Баки намного больше, чем мог бы сказать стояк, к примеру. Потому что так из Питера вырывается его возбуждение и нетерпение.  
Он ёрзает, вертится и задевает локтями рёбра Баки, Наташи тоже, скорее всего, пиздит, как обычно, сверх меры, и если бы Баки не чувствовал, как кожа Питера горит, а яремная вена бьётся как припадочная, то можно было бы сказать, что пацан в своём обычном агрегатном состоянии.

Когда уходят Наташа и Ванда, Баки убирает руку с колена Питера, и теперь делать тут нечего. Он встаёт, коротко переглядывается с ним и уходит.  
Недалеко уходит. В пустую очередную общую гостиную этажом ниже, потому что иметь на старковской штаб-квартире Мстителей всего лишь одну общую гостиную — это непозволительное упущение.

Чтобы вас не нашли — необязательно хорошо прятаться. Или не прятаться вообще, поэтому их собственные комнаты отпадают.  
Баки включает только подсветку на баре и ждет за столом Питера, который, скорее всего, должен обсудить план спасения вселенной со Старком, чтобы не казаться подозрительным хотетелем свалить побыстрее.

Барнс даже не успевает погрузиться в свою «тысяча и одну», как появляется Паркер. Быстро он, вселенная не в опасности что ли?

— Сослался на домашку в колледже, — говорит он и запрыгивает задницей на стол настолько изящно и плавно, что Баки вообще не замечает, как тот оказывается рядом с ним.  
— Ты шутишь, — даже не спрашивает Баки и смотрит на колени.  
— А что мне оставалось? Я не мог уже терпеть. Так хотел к тебе…

Он говорит и говорит, словоизвержение в привычном его проявлении, но что более важно… Питер запрокидывает одну ногу и перебрасывает её через голову Баки. Теперь эти колени с обеих сторон от него. Эти. Блядские. Колени.

— Ты так смотрел на меня и на мои ноги, ты весь в них, в этих дырках, черт…

Баки ведёт ладонями по этим бёдрам. Кожа тёплая, ткань шершавая, пальцы сами застревают в дырках, тех, что над коленями. Охуительно, как и предполагал Баки. Он сжимает его бёдра с пальцами в прорезях, чертовы джинсы, мать их, чтоб их…

— Знал, что тебе понравится…

Шепот сливается с шумом в голове, Баки наклоняется и жмётся губами к коже на бёдрах, кусает, оставляет следы, сжимает в кулаке ткань, которая хрустит и рвётся ещё больше. К черту эти штаны, детка, ты их больше никогда не наденешь.

— Ты знаешь много способов, как трахнуть меня, не снимая эти джинсы?

Баки замирает, когда чувствует юркие пальцы в своих волосах. Он вскидывает взгляд и смотрит на Питера голодно и мутно, блять, какой же он охренительный, и дело не только в ногах. Пальцы всё ещё в прорезях, правая рука поглаживает большим шов на внутренней стороне бедра. Но всё же.

— Я знаю ещё больше.

Больше никаких Спайдеркири.

Они целуются как бешеные. Питер постоянно мычит и стонет в поцелуй. Иногда Баки кажется, что если тот не задействует свои голосовые связки в течение тридцати секунд, то земля всосётся в черную дыру, к примеру.  
Питер хочет быть ближе, но руки на бёдрах не дают ему даже сдвинуться со стола. Баки хочет быть глубже, но такую роскошь он может позволить пока только своему языку. Какого вообще дьявола?

Питер откидывается назад с громким выдохом и расстёгивает пуговицы своей кофты. Она никуда не летит, просто оказывается у него за спиной. То же самое с черной футболкой, и он тянется к футболке Баки, не пытается снять её, как нормальный человек, просто тянет её за ворот, хватается за ткань, куда способен дотянуться, и тянет на себя.

— Сними, сними, сними её, господи боже…  
— Боже, — выдыхает Баки и сам снимает её, приходится убрать руки с бёдер.

Возвращает он их всё равно на ширинку треклятых джинс. Справляется на ура, дёргает вниз молнию и зависает, давится собственным дыханием, понимает, что Питер молчит, и сам Баки боится предположить, какой пиздец увидит, когда поднимет глаза на лицо пацана.

А лицо действительно пиздец. Баки словно в замедленной съёмке видит, как рот Паркера растягивается в совершенно… безнравственной улыбке, вот именно такой. Это джинсы блядские, а рот Питера безнравственный и нечестивый. Как и весь Питер. Как и весь Питер-я-без-нижнего-белья-Паркер.  
И он молчит. Он, блядь, молчит, потому что засранец и потому что действительно хочет словить как можно больше кайфа, наслаждаясь тупой реакцией Баки на свою грязную выходку. Малыш, это грязно.

— Блять, — снова выдыхает Баки и тянет штаны за шлевки вниз, — подними задницу.  
Питер хохочет, а Баки стаскивает с него штаны ровно до тех пор, пока молния на ширинке не перестаёт врезаться в мошонку, не из приятных ощущения, наверное.

У Питера стоит на твёрдую пятёрку, пятёрку с плюсом, головка скользит по подтянутому животу и мажет мокрым следом смазки. Баки падает в этот след губами, слизывает его, задевает губами головку, спускается ниже и оставляет засос там, где низ живота переходит в пах. Питер если и хотел что-то сказать — просто захлёбывается скулежом. Он выбритый и гладкий. В такие моменты Баки хочется плюнуть на прелюдию, в которой Питер шумно дышит, и перейти к части, где он выкрикивает имя Баки вкупе с наречиями, обозначающими глубину и темп проникновения.  
Баки всё ещё целует где-то там, где обычно не целуют, оставляет засосы на сгибе бедра, кусает основание члена, лижет мошонку и не даёт Питеру коснуться себя. Тот пытается развести ноги шире, но джинсы мешают ему это сделать. Баки страдал два часа, просто наблюдая за Питером в этих штанах, так что он совершенно заслуженно издевается над ним.

— Баки, — шепчет Питер и снова зарывается ладошкой в его волосы, поглаживая пальчиками затылок.

В штанах Баки тесно ещё миллион минут назад, он хочет Паркера всегда, хочет его в аэропорту, хочет его, когда обнуляет Гидра, хочет его в сорок пятом, хочет его, когда в первый раз дрочит, хочет его в утробе матери. Когда Питер трогает его загривок, всё это выходит за рамки хотения, и поэтому Баки кажется, что его сейчас разорвёт на части. Черт, он так сильно…

— Я тебя обожаю, — выдаёт он, когда выпрямляется. Наверное, это странно. Странно говорить такие вещи после того, как ты только что оторвался от чужих яиц. Ну, вообще-то не таких уж и чужих, поэтому нормально.

Питер делает такое лицо, как будто собирается заплакать, а ещё через пару секунд начинает издавать звук сломанного электрокардиографа.

— Неа, — качает головой Баки и снова целует Питера в губы, сминает их своими, кусает, втягивает в свой рот, снова кусает и посасывает, а когда отрывается, рот Паркера мокрый, красный и совершенно невозможный.

— Да, я тебя тоже обожаю, — тяжело говорит Питер этим самым мокрым ртом, — но если ты сейчас меня не выебешь, я займусь этим самостоятельно и тебе не покажу.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — усмехается Баки, — и где ты таких слов понабрался?

Питер закатывает глаза и снова откидывается назад. Ногу через Баки уже не перекинешь, ему приходится сводить их, отодвигаясь и заваливаясь назад, чтобы встать на коленки и задрать задницу. Баки всё ещё сидит на стуле и поэтому промежность Питера находится примерно на уровне его лба. За эстетику пять с плюсом, за практичность ноль.

— Мне тоже залезть на стол, чтобы тебе присунуть? — бормочет Баки и поднимается, ситуация сильно не меняется, стол слишком высокий. Баки может только укусить Питера за ягодицу и звонко по ней шлёпнуть. Тот стоит со сведёнными коленями, лежит грудью на столе и выглядит, как грех во плоти.

— Черт, ну растяни меня, я сам не успел перед выходом, — просит Питер, потираясь щекой о столешницу.  
— Ты такой похотливый засранец, просто кошмар, — почти без сарказма и почти нравоучительно говорит Баки и выуживает из кармана джинс тюбик смазки. Они оба знали, что вечеринка закончится тут, ладно?

Баки почти собран и почти терпелив. Один из плюсов быть супер-солдатом — иметь супер-выдержку. И, о нет, это не плохо. Это охуенно, потому что они оба из-за супер-пупер-силы могут позволить себе долгую прелюдию и долгий божественный трах. Хотя, когда их кроет как больных после миссий или выходок Питера с игрушками, долго не всегда получается. В ход идёт такая мера, как «много». Баки не хочет хвастаться, но при совершенно любом раскладе одним разом у них не обходится.

Гель льётся на пальцы левой руки. Баки знает, что Питеру нравится, когда его подготавливают левой рукой, и дело не только в его лютом стояке на всё, что включает в себя металл, бионику, что-то там ещё. А в том, что «мне нравится чувствовать твой член внутри себя после твёрдого и холодного вибраниума». В тот раз, когда Питер это озвучил, случился сексуальный коллапс, потому что ужасно хотелось «не долго» и одновременно бесконечно. Сначала пальцами, потом членом, потом снова пальцами, потом снова членом. С таким раскладом кончить быстро практически нереально, Питер тогда кричал, просил и метался так, что после оргазма его отрубило на секунд тридцать, а вся постель была мокрая от пота и смазки.

Баки оттягивает его ягодицу и вводит средний палец. Нормально, это за джинсы. Питер выдыхает и негромко стонет, и Баки просто счастлив, что тот придерживается принципиальной позиции не сдерживаться в голосе.

— Вот так сразу? — приглушенно спрашивает он, пока Баки наслаждается дрожью под руками, которая проходит по телу Питера.  
— Ты первый начал.

Питер расслабляется, и Баки достаёт палец, наблюдая, как моментально сжимается кольцо мышц.

— Эй, а ну верни!  
— Кто так вообще просит?  
— Верни-верни-верни-верни-верни-верни-вер…

Питер задыхается в громком стоне, когда Баки возвращает два пальца. По шкале от одного до десяти, где один — это «я подожду, пока ты наваляешься в ванне», а десять — это «нет времени растягивать, прыгай», Баки хочет перейти к активной фазе примерно на восемь, а это «блять, быстрее, мать твою!»  
На этот раз пальцы он не достаёт, как перестаёт встречать сопротивление. Питер податливый, тесный и жаждущий. Баки видит, что он начинает неторопливо надрачивать себе, и не останавливает его. Он размеренно трахает его двумя пальцами, растягивает и касается внутри простаты, отчего Питер крупно вздрагивает и стонет.

— Ещё, Джеймс, ещё, — просит он в сгиб своего локтя, и Баки ненавидит его за очередной грязный приёмчик. Ладно, у него есть свой.

— Ты дразнил меня весь вечер, детка, — но так уж и быть, Баки давит пальцами на простату.

Паркер скулит. И это лучший звук на планете, по экспертному мнению Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Он давит твёрдыми пальцами на простату, трёт её, издевается как может, и, когда Питер крупно дрожит и жмурится, он вытаскивает пальцы по первую фалангу.  
Питеру нужно больше, он виляет бёдрами, пытается насадиться и нетерпеливо перебирает коленями.  
Баки льёт больше геля в ложбинку между ягодицами. От холода капель Питер вздрагивает, а потом ещё больше прогибается и толкается навстречу пальцам Баки.  
Баки наблюдает, как капля смазки катится к дырке Питера и его пальцам в ней. Он ловит её большим и размазывает, втирает в кольцо мышц, загоняет вовнутрь, вымазывает в ней свои пальцы.

Питер начинает бормотать что-то невразумительное, где много поминания господа, волшебных слов и междометий. Все эти сладкие «хннн», «мммм» и «хааа» действуют на Баки круче всякого афродизиака.

— Сейчас-сейчас, детка, — говорит Баки и наклоняется к Паркеру.  
Он вводит третий палец одновременно с тем, как касается губами его поясницы. Баки ритмично трахает его пальцами и целует в выпирающие позвонки. Питер поддаётся, забывает все слова и кусает свои губы.

— Всё-всё-всё, — вскидывается Питер настолько резко, что сам Баки подрывается и смотрит на него слегка ошалело. Он даже пальцами перестаёт двигать, — всё, я так больше не могу! Хочу твой член в себе.

Баки готов поспорить, что он хочет того же ещё больше. В джинсах теснее, чем в индийском метро в час-пик.

Питер сам соскальзывает с его пальцев и заваливается на бок с подогнутыми коленями. Баки тут же падает глазами на эти колени. Красные пятна на коже вместе со следами от швов на прорезях. Это какой-то пиздец. Баки трогает его коленки правой рукой, проводит пальцами по посиневшим следам от ткани и забирается пальцами под эти дырки. Паркер ждет, тяжело дышит и смотрит на руки Баки из-под ресниц.

— Хэй, — негромко зовёт Питер, — Баки, посмотри на меня, — просит он, и Баки переводит на него взгляд до того, как Питер заканчивает фразу.  
Они просто смотрят друг на друга, Питер едва-едва улыбается, Баки думает о том, какой же он сейчас красивый и его.

— Идём, — говорит Баки и сгребает Питера со стола, взваливая его на своё плечо. Тот даже не ойкает, довольно смеётся и пытается дотянуться руками до ремня Баки и наощупь его расстегнуть. Ему это даже удаётся, когда они доходят до дивана. Очередного кожаного и топкого. Баки скидывает на него Питера, тот прикусывает нижнюю губу, улыбается и зазывающе смотрит снизу вверх.

— Давай, — мурлычет он, облизывает губы, и Баки просто поверить не может, что этот пацан в обычной жизни краснеет, когда кто-то ругается матом или пошло шутит.

Баки усмехается, глядя в это довольное лицо. Ему остаётся только расстегнуть свою ширинку и снять штаны с трусами. При других обстоятельствах Баки забил бы на это и приспустил штаны ровно настолько, насколько это необходимо, чтобы быть в Питере. Но в данном случае, если они оба будут с наполовину спущенными штанами, это будет похоже на подростковый перепихон, а не на… что это вообще? Проникновенная любовная ебля? Да, скорее всего.

Питер хватает первую попавшуюся подушку и подкладывает себе под поясницу. Баки становится коленом на диван и складывает обе ноги Питера себе на плечо.

— Поцелуй меня, — просит Питер, тянется руками к Баки и, когда тот наклоняется, хватает его за шею и притягивает к себе. Они стукаются зубами, кажется у Баки на губах кровь, плевать. Они целуются, жадно и влажно. Питер мычит в поцелуй и кусается. — Ммм, я чувствую тебя, — говорит он в губы, безумно улыбаясь.

О да, Баки тоже чувствует, как его член лежит между ягодиц Паркера.

— Всё, — Питер почти грубо толкает Баки в плечи, чтобы тот отстранился, — трахни меня, пожалуйста. Будьте так любезны, мистер Баки, сэр.

— Ох, заткнись.

Баки упирается рукой в спинку дивана, а второй держит свой член у основания. Головка проталкивается без проблем, скользит вовнутрь так сладко, что Баки хочется любоваться этим вечно.

Питер протяжно стонет, запрокидывает руки и хватается за подлокотник дивана.

Когда Баки входит целиком, он убирает руку со своего члена и перемещает её на ногу Питера, толкаясь пальцами под джинсовую ткань сквозь прорези. Питер утвердительно соглашается с действительностью, и каждое его «да» тянется и заканчивается звучным «ах».

Баки с ним согласен. С Питером каждый их раз как первый. То ли это из-за регенерации, то ли из-за того, что Паркер юный и ненасытный. Суть в том, что он узкий совершенно всегда. В нём тесно и жарко, сколько бы раз Баки ни долбился в него. На следующий день Питер будет как чертов девственник. И это сносит Баки каждый грёбаный раз.  
Он толкается в Паркера медленно и плавно, он берёт его нежно и чувственно. Он входит в него до упора и выходит до самого кончика головки. И каждый толчок сопровождается протяжным гудением Паркера. Он даёт ему почувствовать, он даёт ему то, что он хочет — всего себя, целиком и полностью. Детка, ты чувствуешь каждую вздутую вену на моём члене? Питер чувствует: его искусанные губы и рваное дыхание говорят за него.

— Быстрее, — просит он, сфокусировав взгляд.  
— Рано, малыш, — отвечает Баки.

Действительно рано, наслаждение в его теле гуляет как яд, расходится по венам неторопливо и приторно. Он не хочет спускать в Паркера через пару минут долбёжки, он хочет испить его, он хочет выжать до капли его и самого себя. Ему сейчас так охренительно, что он будет тянуть этот момент до тех пор, пока не будет уже невмоготу.

Питер снова скулит и хнычет, только иногда добавляет к этому «как хорошо», и Баки немного диссонирует.

— Джеймс, — тянет Питер.  
— Детка, — выдыхает Баки.

И всё это похоже на безумие.  
Питер не тронет себя до тех пор, пока Баки не станет втрахивать его в диван, как одержимый. Поэтому Баки продолжает качаться в нем как волна, мягко и трепетно.  
Он склоняется к нему, меняя угол проникновения и не меняя темпа. Он целует Питера в ключицы, он целует его в шею, он несильно кусает его и оставляет алые засосы. Он впитывает губами его стоны и дыхание, он чувствует его сердце, он пьёт его жар.

— А сейчас можно быстрее? — в подтверждение своему вопросу Питер начинает агрессивно подаваться бёдрами навстречу, сбивая Баки с темпа. Добивается он только того, что член Баки выскальзывает из него и, делая толчок, проходится головкой по мошонке. Баки утробно рычит. Он отталкивается рукой и принимает вертикальное положение.

— Давай разденем тебя, малыш, — говорит он, уже стягивая с него эти джинсы.  
— А потом, надеюсь, трахнем?  
— А сейчас я по-твоему чем тут занимался?  
— Издевался членом.

Питер мотает ногами, чтобы быстрее скинуть со щиколоток штаны, Баки пытается помочь, но Питер сам справляется с хаотичным успехом. Когда он наконец-то избавляется от штанов, то раскидывает свои ноги перед Баки и тянется пальцами к своей дырке. Он засовывает в себя два пальца и начинает быстро себя ими трахать, второй рукой он надрачивает себе и смотрит прямо на Баки, приоткрыв свой вишнёвый рот. Какого черта он позволяет себе быть настолько грязным засранцем? Очевидно потому, что он чертов засранец.

— Хочешь в меня снова? — спрашивает он и раздвигает свои пальцы в себе, растягивая свою дырку для Баки. А тот не может отвести взгляд от припухших розовых краёв дырки и пальцев внутри. Черт, да, он так сильно хочет в него.

— Хочу, детка, — говорит он и не делает ровным счетом ничего, только наблюдает и водит пальцами по подтянутым бёдрам.

— Я весь для тебя, — говорит Питер и достаёт из себя пальцы, проведя ладошкой по своей промежности напоследок, — трахни меня, Джеймс.

Ладно, думает Баки.  
Он наваливается на Питера и целует его в очередной раз. Войти в него не составляет ни малейшего труда. Баки приходится найти точку опоры на своих локтях рядом с головой Питера и практически сложить его пополам. Тот удовлетворительно мычит и просит, просит, просит. Баки уже не в силах сопротивляться, он уже в той самой «невмоготе».

Звонкий звук шлепков расходится по всей гостиной вместе со стонами Питера. Баки втрахивает его в диван, как и хотел Питер, как хотели они оба. Он даже не пытается выходить из него достаточно сильно, наоборот, с каждым толчком он пытается быть всё глубже.

Питер доволен положением вещей и себя и не забывает сообщить об этом, между или вместе со стонами. А то мало ли Баки не знает, как ему хорошо, и как он глубоко.  
Он без понятия, сколько это продолжается, вероятно, вечность, а может быть и несколько минут. Кайф во всяком случае неизмерим, Питер во всяком случае лучшее, что случалось в жизни Баки.

В какой-то момент Питер что-то говорит, что Баки успешно пропускает мимо ушей и осознает, что там было что-то содержательное, только потому, что чувствует, как Питер толкает его в плечи. Толкает нагло и сильно, Баки заваливается на спинку дивана и успевает схватить Питера за запястье и притянуть к себе.

— Рокировочка, — говорит Питер в губы Баки после того, как седлает его бёдра. Для Баки всё мимо, он во влажной шее Питера, целует и лижет, кусает и ставит засосы. Питер сам вгоняет в себя его член и задаёт нечеловеческий ритм своей задницей. Баки быстро находит применение своим рукам и опускает ладони на эту самую задницу, сминая её, насаживая на себя и периодически оставляя звонкие шлепки.

Скачет Питер как невменяемый, откидывается назад, упирается одной рукой в колено Баки, а второй снова начинает дрочить себе. Баки придерживает его за плечо, подаётся бедрами навстречу: ещё грубее, ещё сильнее и глубже. Боже, как он хорош.

— Детка, как ты хорош, — уведомляет он, потому что Питер должен знать это именно сейчас, не потом, а именно в этот самый момент, когда член Баки внутри и постоянно проходится по простате. Никакой другой момент не будет сравним именно с этим.

Питер настолько не здесь, что внятный ответ дать не может, а Баки и не нужно особо. Главное, чтобы Питер не останавливался. Главное, чтобы его кудрявая челка продолжала падать на его мокрый лоб в такт с толчками.  
Губы Питера дрожат, весь он дрожит и жмурится, поджимает пальцы на ногах и мёртвой хваткой держится за колено Баки. Тот чувствует, как он сжимает его, и понимает, что нет у них никакой вечности впереди. Баки кончит прямо сейчас в Питера, и это будет один из самых оглушительных оргазмов в его жизни. После такого над жизнью можно будет в принципе не работать.

Питер изгибается, его нихера уже не держит, Баки успевает обхватить его рукой за пояс и прижать к себе. Успевает мазнуть губами по солнечному сплетению и прижаться лбом к груди, когда Питер кончает себе на живот.

— Давай, Джеймс, — сипло шепчет он, ну, и у Баки вариантов-то немного было.

Спустя десять минут Баки сидит на диване, откинувшись на спинку, а Питер лежит рядом с ногами на его плече и коленях. Оба пырят в потолок и медленно моргают. Хорошо в этом всём то, что это едва ли не единственные моменты в совместном времяпрепровождении с Питером, когда он молчит.  
Баки переводит на него взгляд, в щёку упирается его щиколотка, и Баки ещё немного поворачивает голову и целует её. Питер расслаблен. Баки думает о том, что вообще-то он не против, когда тот болтает. Господи, он обожает, когда Питер говорит. Он обожает всего Питера, и сегодня он уже поднимал эту тему.  
Поэтому он говорит первый.

— Так что ты сказал, когда уходил? — спрашивает Баки, поглаживая его бедро.  
— Ммм, — настраивает звук Питер и улыбается, — что мне нужно бежать заниматься с тобой сексом. Тони спросил, поэтому ли я в таких штанах. Я сказал, что так и есть.  
— Старк меня убьёт, — бормочет Баки, всё ещё поглаживая ногу Питера.  
— Да, он так и сказал, — улыбается Питер, — зато мы не будем больше прятаться в общих гостиных, кухнях, бассейнах, душевых, кладовках.  
— В общих кладовках?  
— Ага. Есть хочется.  
— Общая кухня слева от тебя.  
— Хм, а может и будем.

Они смеются, и Баки уверен, что ещё как будут.


End file.
